Databases are a type of data repository in computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A database query refers to one or more commands or clauses for retrieving data stored in one or more databases. Queries may come from users, application programs, or remote systems. A query may specify a specific location, such as, a table or a column in a database to retrieve data from, how to join columns from multiple tables, and conditions that must be satisfied for a particular data record to be included in a query result set. Current day structured data, such as relational databases, typically support queries composed in an exacting format specified by a query language. For example, the widely used Structured Query Language (SQL) is supported by many relational databases.
There are many disciplines, such as life sciences, that rely on databases and require increasingly complex databases and database queries. Running large or complex query typically uses multiple resources and has been a subject of study and interest.